Iron leaf
by Tiger spy
Summary: Menma stolen away and abandoned in a land of snow. The boy must take up the sword and become a warrior of death to find his family.
1. Chapter 1

**Guess I'm redoing this . Sorry for not updating but I didn't think any one like this . But I got one review asking for more so here's more . Thanks first review.**

In the beginning minato and kushina had twin sons .

Naruto and an unnamed child , who was unexpected but still very welcomed by his parents . However time was short , as the nine tail beast was rampaging through the leaf village .

The beast two big for one child . Was sealed into both . The foxes yang chakra was sealed into The oldest , bleaching his orange hair yellow . The younger was given the yin chakra dying his orange hair black but also tinting his eyes violet , like his mothers .

minato prepared the eight trigram seal for naruto, while kushina did the same for the younger . After the process was done . The lovers died clinging to their sons . Hoping their children lived a blessed life together, however fate held a different tune .

Part of the ledge the children had been laid upon crumbled

When the younger fell an ice ninja grabbed him . Not having the time to snatch naruto , he took of running .

The ice ninja headed straight west as to exit the fire country quickly . He would need to enter the lands of grass, rain, birds, and vegetables . Then through the northern county earth and iron.

Near the end of his journey he was tired from protecting a new born from getting hit by every thing. Including Kunai , jutsu's and traveling at God-speed he didn't notice the samurai's on patrol.

The samurai's untrusting of ninja during the war slaughtered him and took the child to the shogun mifune .

Mifune was signing documents when a loud knock was heard from his door. Putting his pen down mifune straighten up and smoothed out his kimono before announcing "enter ."

A man dawning samurai armor walked holding a baby in his arms and bowed deeply .

"I have a urgent Report sir . While On patrol a ninja was spotted traveling through are lands and his life was ended Quickly , however the ninja was carrying a baby from the south . The ninjas was from ice ."

Mifune closed his eyes and thought. ("The war may be ending but with this much chaos there no telling where he belongs .")

Mifune reopened his eyes . "Okisuke do we have any information on the child ."

"sir we suspect the child was kidnapped from one of the southern country's but he may have been taken from a eastern one. We believe him to be only a couple of days old at most ."

Mifune walked over to Okisuke and lifted the child to Cradle in his arms .

"Okisuke go inform the orphanage head master of the new child ."he stood up and bowed once more before leaving .

Mifune raised the child a little out and above him self ."Well you need a name don't you. "

Mifune walked over to his book shelf , his finger scanning titles until it stopped on one

"How about this one , it's called the tale of the utterly gusty shinobi , by jiraiya ." Mifune looked down at the child , "you want to be called Naruto ?"

Mifune didn't think newborns could glare but this one did.

"Okay how about this one Its a book about a samurai , it's a lot like you I think . Your from a foreign country and now you'll grow up in a samurai one."

"the name of the book is called . fable of the samurais resolve , its also written by jiraiya , he's a very famous ninja"

"How's menma little one?" The child giggled a little at the name ."Alright menma it is ."

Mifune pulled the book from his shelf and walked over to his desk to sit. Mifune opened the book and began reading in to menma .

"Once a lone samurai wander the land of the ink , the samurai felt lost and alone. He had been lost from his home for many years ."

Menma was now six years old and he had been locked in a swung his legs back in forth on his chair . Each time he sung a leg , he bumped the door . Tears traced his cheeks and his eyes stung . An orderly stuffed him in and said he was being punished for taking up space .

Menma wanted to cry , he wanted to dye . When ever he told mifune that he was being bullied the orphan staff would lie and say he was just trying to trick them like a filthy ninja .

(" no one deserves to be locked up like this ") he cried internally. He Banged his hands on his head until he heard a sharp growl **(" not the best solution kid")**

" who said " he asked out loud .

"SHUT IT IN THERE OR YOU STAY IN TILL NEXT WEEK !"

Menma sucked in a gasp.

 **(" I'm pulling you in ")**

Menma's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slumped down

Menma woke up in a deep dead forest . Ash and snow fell from the sky mixing together to make a gray floor . The sky was black but it was lit up by northern lights ; The lights were a heavy mix of red , and orange with faint spots of yellow.

Menma started following a dirt road. As he moved forward it seemed as if the trees were following him. He couldn't pass any . However he made it into a cleaving .

In the center of the clearing was a giant iceberg with a stamp in the middle . Inside the iceberg were two red glowing ice .

The eyes spoke with a voice like crackling fire . **"so we finally meet huh runt."**

Menma eyes widen . The power from the voice nearly knocked him back " wh..who are you?"

The beast glared . **" I am the one who insights death, I am the one who mends you when you brake , I may be the reason you're in this land of snow."**

Menma stood up and tried to compose him self **."** Why .. why are we here . I hate it here ."

The red demon grunted. **"I don't know , , I rarely see any thing , all I do know is I'm locked in side you and can't get out. "**

Menma looked down " im sorry ...I'm also stuck and can't get out."

The red mass snarled . **" Is that why you're crying , why don't you do something about it runt ."**

Menma poked his fingers together " be...because I'm small and weak. That's what every says. Maybe I should just let you out . You're not weak like me."

The fox started laughing **" kid you see how big I am . Do you really think size matters , a man not even a twelfth my size beat me , besides you'd die."**

Menma looked back at him " Still maybe it be better if I just let you out , I'm nothing ."

The fox grunted **" listen the fuck up . I'm not going to help you often and don't ever asked me for help but I guess I'll help you out .**

Menma's eyes widened." REALLY MISTER YOU WOULD HELP ME ."

 **"Shush , for my help I need you to go to sleep."**

" where? "menma asked .

 **" right there kit . Just go to bed .**

Menma did as he was told . He watched the lights in the sky mingle as he drifted off.

Kuramas eye peeked open, cover his vision was a haze of black . He pushed at the think shadows of hair only for it to bounce back .

 **"Stupid hair "** he muttered . Placing his hand on his head ,he gazed up at the dark ceiling . **( why am I helping him . Iv felt nothing but contempt for my past vessel, what changed , why don't I feel whole , why can't I hate him like the rest .")** kurama new in his heart that what ever traumatic incident that caused him to forget the past was the same reason he felt protective rather than hate .

Shrugging to himself , kurama banged on the closet door. **" let me out dip shit ."**

" I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU PEAICE OF SHIT " the man ripped open the door his hand raised back in anger .

Kurama leaped at him and gouged out his eyes . Before the man could scream he smacked him on the back of the neck , knocking him out .

Kurama chuckled sinisterly . Holding up his borrowed right hand , he incased it in a fire like chakra and sliced of the mans limps , making sure to cauterize the wounds just so he wouldn't bleed out .

He then used a tiny beam of chakra to scramble the orderlys ear drums and then used the tiny beams to slightly lobotomize him , but he only did enough damage to take away the mans senses of smell, then he cut of his tongue .Finally he burnet the mans skin .

Kurama smiled satisfied with his work he walked menma too his bed and put him to sleep . If all turned out right menma would know what had happened.

Kurama grumbled **"I'm getting soft "** before he drifted off **.**

Memna smiled widely today was his eighth birthday witch made him eligible for samurai sign ups and so Urakaku on the shoguns orders was to help menma register.

Urakaku looked at menma as they walk ." So menma are you nervous?"

Menma scratched the back of his head and smiled meekly ."Yeah I'm a little nervous. I have to have enough chakra to get in and I'm not so sure I do."

Urakaku shook his head and patted menma's." Even if you don't get in right away you can always train to building up your chakra and pass next year."

Menma tightened his hand" I can't wait , I need to pass ." His fist sung up .

The duo walked in silence the rest of the way . When they finally reached the school a staff member was sitting at a booth with registation documents.

When the man saw menma approach, he mumbled ." No outsider trash is going to be a samurai on my watch ." As he hid the documents.

Urakaku saw the man hide the papers but decided to see how it played out.

Menma looked up at the man. " can I have a sign up sheet mister."

The man looked down at him" no this is for people of the land of iron , not little outsider bastards like you .

Urakaka continued to watch and see menmas resolve , if he could stand up for him self , he'd make a good samurai .

Menma growled at the man before jumping at him with his fist pulled back. The man yelped as menma punched and bit into him.

Urakaku Smiled under his scarf proudly at him . ( "get em kid , get em" )

After a couple of minutes Urakaku walked over to the booth and grabbed a registration form and began filling it out for menma .

When he finished he slipped it into the pile and grabbed a struggling menma and slung him over his shoulder.

Before they left for the chakra test he turned to the man." You better not loose this kids form or you'll not only answer to me but the shogun as well ." The man nodded his head in fright as Urakaku left.

When menma calmed down Urakaku let him take the chakra test . The woman was going to refuse to test him but one look from Urakaku changed her tune.

She placed her hand on menmas shoulder " now kid push out as much of your chakra as you can in one big burst."

Menma clasped his hands together and pushed . His chakra bursts forced like an avalanche and threw the woman back . It was so strong it was visible to the human eye.

Expectedly he passed .

Menma age twelve was now close to becoming a samurai , his test was going to be hard and long, he need to preform three tasks . One stay still for five hours straight , two Channel chakra into a wakizashi , three last twenty minutes in a sparing match against a Kodenbushi rank samurai,

Menma was sitting alone in his own apartment. When he was six an incident occurred that forced him into his current home , he was never quite sure why .

The cloak he wore was far to thin for the harsh snow , more suited for rain. a long black cloak that reached his ankles .

"Ahhh this blows." Menma stated , his hands running through his hair . "Standing still would fine if not relaxing but channeling chakra will be freaking impossible , when I try I usually ended up melting my wakizashi and mifune yells at me when I ask for a new one."

Sighing menma stood from his couch/bed "Iv had enough of this, time for lunch ." He slipped on his steel toe boots , grabbed his wakizashi and left his tiny apartment .

making his way toward the outer reaches of the town , being mindful of the villagers who often threw mean glares and trash at him.

After trekking a great distance , he pulled out a box trap for a rabbits and placed it in the snow , then walk to a tree and sat under it . To pass the time he read his book . Fable of the samurais resolve . His most treasured possessions.

After an hour he dropped his book at sound of a roar .A lone white tiger was sprinted at him . its long claws sliding out as pounced

He ripped his wakizashi from its sheath , blocking the cats claws and forcing them to slide off .

The tiger jumped back ,growling as started to circle him . tracking it with hynsight . It circled him two times , each time drawing nearer. It charged once again.

waiting for the beast to jump once again , he side stepped the cat , menma sliced at him with his wakizashi. The cat skidded back but was overall fine.

Menma knew he needed to channel chakra into his blade to survive.

"Damn it." He cursed as the cat charged again. All his sword was doing was making tiny scratches.

When the cat charged it spread its claws to the side and scratched menma arm as he side stepped it . he was learning.

"I needed to end this " menma panted .

" maybe if I time it I can stab him before it melts." His blade turned blue and soon chakra was leaking from it , but the tiger charged him forcing him to dropped his focus to dodge .

Menma felt like butterflies were In his stomach. He was scared to look at his sword . looking down , His eye widened . The blade was fine , blue even but fading.

"That's it ." He stated . Menma charged his blade to blue then cut the connection then reapplied it multiple times. His blade evened out to a dark blue color .

The tiger charged him once again , spreading its claws to the sides waiting for him to side step but this time Menma thruster his blade into its open jaw. Scrambling it's brain with heat. The snow tiger body rolled on top of him as it died.

After pushing the snow tiger off himself menma grabbing his book and checked it for damage . then inspecting his arm and wrapping it up with some loose cloth .

He hauled the cat home And turned it into his meal . However He took one of its fangs and some fur, not as a trophy but as a reminder for the creature that helped him learn how to control his own power.

Menma's eyes burst open , excitedly he hop out of bed and got dressed in a red t shirt and white baggy pants .

breakfast today is some dry rabbit jerky. It's soft and easy to pull apart and for hid drink some snow . "Yaaay having no money and being hated." He grumbled.

He dressed in a red shirt with a pair of white cargo pants. He strap on a steel white chest piece . He also put on shoulder pads but instead of the normal wide far out shoulder pads , his shoulder pads were small as to fit under his jacket .

He pull on his boots . A pair of red leather closed steal toes that reach his a little higher than his ankles.

His gloves were just a pair of red leather fingerless gloves .

He grab his jacket/blanket from his mattress . He slid the jacket on and smiled at the feeling of fur .it had gotten ten times more comfortable from lining the inside with tiger fur and not only that he thought it looked cooler with the white tigers fur as a collar.

Finally he grabbed his wakizashi and tie the sheath to his belt .

He ran as fast as He could to school and into his class room and took his seat in the back .

A couple minutes went by and the teacher walked in . He's a man named Chiyomatsu . He's a tall man , who dark skin and broad shoulders as well as short spiky black hair.

"Settle down class , today you will be taking the exams to become a honorable samurai .If you pass you will be given a ring . This ring will show your status as a smaurai and your loyalty to the land of iron ,

Now every one line up for five hours . The time is now 9am you must stay still until 2pm"

Menma walked calmly to his spot and wait wasn't horrible for him , just don't lock your knees and zone out.

After five hours and people passing out from locking their knees , freaking out from standing still to long or just plain tired feet , twenty people out of sixty in the class passed the first test .

Mr Chiyomatsu yelled to the of the failed students ." all right those of you who failed go home , you tried your best and can try again next year .Now for the for the rest of you it's now time for the Samurai Sabre Technique test . Sit down and come into the side room when your names called ."

Menma was the elevens called .

"Hello menma ." Chiyomatsu greeted

"Hello . "Menma bowed as he said his name.

"Menma please preform the Samurai Sabre Technique."

Menma pulled out his wakizashi and started changing chakra through it then cutting the connection just to reconnect it. Like putting the fire out from under your stew before it boils just to relight and send it near the edge again.

clapped . "good job menma , I'm proud of you for figuring out how to do it .Go to the sparing room for your final test with ."

He bowed once more before taking his leave. "Thank you sir ."

Menma sighed and thought to himself. (It's time like this I wish had friends who could say things like. "I knew you could do it menma or congratulations menma or gee menma your so cool we should go out and do naughty things . "yeah one day I'll make friends.)

When he walked into the sparing room a match was going on , so He pulled out his book.

After a couple minutes his name was called . "Menma no last name "you're up , Called .

is short man with a bald head with hair on the side in a ponytail. He wears a green Kimono with a purple scarf covering his mouth and communicator.

Menma walked into the ring and picked up a practiced katana and got into a fighting stance.

Urakaku charged him. His sword aimed at menma's right .

Menma side stepped the man and swung his sword down.

Urakaku easily dodged it and swung his sword at menma.

The two continued to sword dances . Urakaku was clearly going easy on menma . Until out of nowhere , he speed at menma like a bull .

Menma Dropped to dodge but urakaku was ready. He slammed his sword down at menma who could only block .

Menma was losing and urakaku wasn't just going to let any one pass .

Menma and urakaku both began pushing their all . Both seemed to get the idea to push chakra into the training blades . Urakaku was faster and his blade turned a shimmering blue . Menma let his chakra go all the way without siphoning the feed to sustain his blade .

Urakaku jumped back when he noticed menma's pupils turn into slits. He shook his head and looked at the clock and back to menma .

Menma was panting as his blade burst in flames . He dropped it ignored it as it burned . Menma moved into a taijutsu stance

Urakaku had a surprise look on his face , which turned into a smile. "Menma you pass."

Menma blinked a couple of times "Really sir , even though I burnt my blade?"

Urakaku scratch the side of his " yeah try not to do that in the future . The Lord shogun is waiting for you in his office to assign you too a teacher and swear you in "

Menma made his way to the shoguns office at god speed , taking all the short cuts and making sure no civilian would see him , as it would be Dishonored to run like a child , "but hey " he thought " im twelve what do they expect."

When menma neared the shogun office , He slowed to a respectable walk and entered through the front door and waited next to mifunes assistant

"He'll be with you in a moment menma ." she gave him a warm smile and He returned one with a nod.

After five minutes a girl from his class walked out . uragiri Was three years older then menma . The typical age of a graduate. She had brown hair in a bun with pink eyes . She wore a purple kimono.

She looked to him and nodded and he nodded back .she took her leave as he was called in.

"Lord mifune" he said while bowing .

Mifune frown . "What's wrong with you ."

Menma looked at him and said ."I'm samurai now you old wolf." And grinned wickedly .

"There it is ,come here menma let a old man get a good look at you."

Menma walked in front of his surrogate grandfather and the tashio placed his hands on the side of menmas faces . "You make a old man proud . Let me get you something . "

"Menma I present to you a symbol of our land ." Mifune reached into his desk and pulled out a small box and handed to menma ."this Ring . It represents your status as a samurai of iron. If you except this ring you must swear a oath of loyalty to our code and village until released from it .do you agree to take the oath "

" I do lord mifune"

Mifune nodded " do I even need to tell you the oath ?"

Menma bent down to a kneeling position and took a deep breath and exhaled "I menma here by swear my loyalty to the lord shogun and land of iron . I will fight and defend my people no matter what until I am released from my duties , be it by my shogun or be it by death .

Mifune offered menma a hand and helped him up . " your teacher will be Okisuke . meet at training ground eleven at seven am tomorrow .

Okusuke waited at training ground eleven.( he better not be late ) he thought . Okusuke looked at his watch . 7:01. He continued to grumble. From what he read of menma was that he could be a little bit vicious for fun .

menma arrived right when his watch hit seven."

Okusuke looked up and starred at the clouds . "time does not exist . we are both late and early. dont keep me in wait "

Menma tilted his head . ( haiku battle eh fine) "if time is not real. then youll never be left in wait. dont complain to me ."

Okusuke looked back at menma."death hunts arrogance. Don't talk back to your teacher . Unless you like dirt."

Menma smiled at this and grasped his wakizashi Handel . " if it's a challenge . My dear teacher forgive me. Because I say yes ."

Okusuke was in front of menma in a heart beat , his right hand on menmas neck and his left on menmas sword .he ripped menmas sword from his belt and threw it . He then twisted menma so that his hand was on the back of his neck and slammed into the ground and sat on his back.

" My foolish student . I don't care for such a start . Now apologize ."

Menma managed to choke out a giggle . " I apologize . I will start arriving early. Just please dont be such a drag ,you are so very heavy.

Okusuke looked back up the clouds . He slid his hand up to menma's head and patted it ."good little samurai , why did you join the army , what are your hobbies , what do you like , what don't you like , what is your goal in life , answer normally .

Menma looked up from the dirt. " you just want me answer normally so you can win huh . "

Menma couldn't see it but okusuke was smiling under his scarf .

Menma grunted " I joint for a couple reasons . First was as a thank you to mifune for taking me in , second to be able to find any family I might have. my hobbies include reading and sleeping . I dislike my reading and sleeping being goal is to find any family I may have . "

Okusuke continued to stare at the clouds . " good enough I suppose."

Menma glared at him " you really did want to win . What about you ?."

Okusuke continued to stare at the sky ." I enjoy cloud watching . I like clouds. I don't like sunny days when there are no clouds . My goal is to stare at clouds .Nows the time for your samurai test."

Menma tried to stand up ." I passed the samurai test already though ."

Okusuke just pushed his head into the dirt . " you learned how to be a samurai befitting an academy student but now you'll learn how to be a samurai befitting a student of mine ."

Menma sighed " well what's the test ?"

Okusuke just shrugged ." You have to stand up before the timer goes off in an hour."

Menma grinned " that's it , no problem."

Okusuke yawned " then why haven't you done it yet ."

Menma pushed upward . But to no avail . He tried flailing around but to no avail . He tried to stab okusuke but couldn't reach his sword .

Menma gritted his teeth so hard blood started to pool inside his mouth

Osusuke mused about his young student. He Remembered killing the ninja who had menma in a sling . He remembered delivering menma to the shogun and informing the orphanage head master . He remembered when he and urakaku had to clean up a burnt man who had all his sense stripped from him because he bullied the wrong kid .he recalled the shogun having him guard menma's home for the first year at night .he then thought about the supplies he need to get for menma .

After an hour passed an alarm went off on okusuke watch , singling menma's failure." Okusuke sighed and stared at the sky

Menma's arms gave out underneath him" what now?"

Okusuke patted his head ones more ." Do you know why you failed ?"

" your heavy ?" Menma groaned out . Even though he joke a deep dread filled menma .

" mm no you tried too do it all on your own . Next time ask me for help "

Menma's head poked out from the snow " next time implies I'll be training with you ."

Okusuke sat up " it does , you failed my test but you're still my responsibility " okusuke held out his hand ." Don't shoulder every thing on your own little pupil .

Menma took okusuke hand and bowed deeply " yes master ." Excitement ran through him like lighting.


	2. Chapter 2

Menma had been a samurai for a year now and his thirteenth birthday was approaching

His day started normally . he climbed out of bed and wander over to his sink and began brushing his teeth. His k9s where especially long compared to other people , this often was fuel to village calling outsider dog. After he spat out the paste he began washing his faces . His fingers scratching at his whisker marks.

Menma walked to his closet and pulled out his samurai armor . First a black thermal shirt and pant , next his white chest and back piece . Then hip guards , and finally his shin high boots and forearm long glove guards.

Menma slid his helmet on and grabbed his wakizashi . He left his other three as he only need them for times of war.

Before he left he grabbed a survival pack . The pack contains food, bandage, water , and some other bits and pieces.

Menma slipped out of his home quite and carefully. The iron people didn't know where he lived and he planed on keeping it that way.

Todays rout was patrolling the east lower side of the city . As the east siders refused to acknowledge samurai officers . If some one died in the east end no one would talk .

Menma loved the east side despite its criminally violent ways . No one looked at him or cursed him any differently from other samurai and those who knew he was born an outsider actually messed with him less .

But when menma got to the middle west side , he was usually attacked by wannabe samurais trying to prove there medal.

Menma just walked around the east side for an hour or two before he came upon his first drunken brawl of the day . Two men were clumsily throwing fist , punching one and each other in the face. Yelling about some stolen sake.

Menma walked right up to the two and thrusted his sheathed blade between the two." Girls , Girls your both pretty now stop fighting before I'm forced to make you." The first man, a bald hulking man with pale skin just growled and jumped at menma , or tried , menma swatted him to the ground . " try that again drinky and I'll break your hand" menmas voice was monotone and uncaring .

The second guy , a dark skin , short brown hair . Was too drunk to understand what menma had just threatened . Instead he slopped his head to the right side"who you think You calling a pretty girl."

The second man charged menma

Menma looked at him and sighed menma bashed the mans knee with flat of his blade .

The darker man fell the floor crying out.

The first man now pushed him self of the ground and threw a fist towards menma , menma slammed his swords hilt into the mans wrist and broke it .

The man scream"AHHHH"

"Quiet down will ya ." Menma bashed the mans head , knocking him out.

He clicked the side of his helmet ."need medical assistant on the lower east end on swear street , two drunks need assistant."

he sheathed his blade and walked away." Gotta love the east end , now for lunch."

Menma looked towards the bar the two men came out of. sending chakra to his feet he ran up the bars wall onto the roof

Menma roof hoped until he was far enough that he couldn't hear the screaming . From his side pack he pulled out his lunch . Two rice balls. Menma wast really a picky guy so bland food like rice was fine. After that was the shogun office

Mifune was stroking his mustache like most men of though often did. Today mifune would be going through troubling task of paperwork

As mifune was reading a knock with heard at his door " enter ."

A mop of long unkept black hair poked through the door . It was no other then the boy him self .Menma open the door and bowed before straightening up.

"Menma and how are you doing this fine day." Mifune smile brightly .

"Im good you old wolf."menma nodded to mifune.

" fantastic, you'll be patrolling the Northern east border today but not with Okusuke . I need to brief him on a upcoming mission you two have . when your done come to my office and I'll fill you in.

Menma bowed once more before leaving.

Menma was patrolling the border split from his squad like normal. Every thing was normal until he spotted two figures walking through the snow.

Menma clicked the side of his helmet turning on his communicator "sir Iv spotted two wander heading for the east border , standing by for orders."

Menma heard a buzzing before a deep voice responded."Check suspects for a passport , if tangos have none detain Immediately"

Menma started walking towards the wander."sir how would you like me to handle the situation if suspects becomes hostile?"

"React with Extreme prejudice and call for reinforcements . If you don't contact us in five minutes we will converge on your location,we have your heat signature pinpointed ."

When Menma was in view of the duo. he spoke loudly and clearly ."excuse me please show me your passports."

The first man turned toward menma. " of course let me just get it, oh where is it ."

The first person was a young fellow with long black hair and effeminate features but his eye screamed of death . Menma didn't linger on him too long .

The second man towered over menma , he had spiky black hair and carried a giant sword covered in wrapping on his back , his skin was a dark blue and they both wore a black trench coat with red clouds . The part that caught menmas attention though was the tall mans head band had a slash through it .

When menma's eyes landed on the slash his hand gripped his sword handle ." Sir put your hands in the air very slowly ." Menma eyes hardened as instinct took his mind. the first man's hand was still in his coat looking for his passport .

He threw a kunai at menma as he jumped back for room. One crashed through the side of his helmet . Shutting off communication.

Menmas vaulted to left as the second mans sword came crashing down .

"(nuke-nin , this is bad but I Just need to hold out the for five minutes .)"

Menma channeled chakra into his feet and hands , he ran toward the first ninja .

The first ninja started forming hand seals .tiger bore , ox , sna...

Menma slashed his sword upward at the ninjas hands , disrupting his jutsu.

"no you don't ."

The ninja fell back and kicked menmas sword handle up , pushing menma off balance.

The second ninja followed up with a smack from the flat of his blade , sending menma back. Menma landed in the snow .

The second ninja ran at menma and jumped in the air . Sword in hand pointed down at him. Menma rolled to the side and jumped up.

His sword and the nuk-Nin swords came to blows .menma rolled the mans sword down his blade and slashing the man, tearing clothes ever so slightly and drawing blood.

" Looks like you do have some bite, guppy. Hey itachi this might be a little interesting , mind keeping a look out for more and let me has some fun ."

The man named itachi just grunted and relaxed his Shoulders .

Menma and the blue fish man jumped back to gain distance.

Menmas sword turn a bright blue as he rushed at the fish ninja

The fish ninja threw a barrage of shuriken at menma and began forming hand signs

Menma smacked the shurikens out of the way with the flat of his blade .

THe blue man yelled."water style : Hiding in Mist Technique !"The surrounding area was covered in a thick fog .

Laughter echoed through the fog.

The Blue mans sword came up at menmas face. Menma fell back and blue mans sword caught the jaw of his helmet cracking it off as he fell into the snow.

Menma immediately rose off the ground . Blue was no where in sight. Menma began slashing the air with his blade . The blade slashes sent waves of chakra blades towards the direction he just came from.

The fog parted to show nothing and then reformed

The man laughs echoed throughout the fog."keh keh keh... you samurai so out dated."

menma closed his eyes and focused on voice trying to find his location as the man continued on his rant .

"I'm not even trying, guppy. "

Menma gripped his sword tightly as he spoke " mind telling me your name?"

"Ha ha ha sure guppy, my names kisame."

Menmas eyes snapped open and he rushed ahead

Menma slashed his sword creating chakra x wave patterns to try and clear the fog around kisame .

Kisame immediately flew his sword up to defend.

Menma slammed his left hand down on the sword . Channeling chakra to it his left for grip.

He thrusted his sword stabbing kisame shoulder.

Kisame roared a mix of laughter and pain."good one kid, but you mine now !" Kisame sword busted with a sea of teeth , shredding menma's left hand. Kisame grabbed menmas neck and squeeze.

Menmas dropped his sword and his right hands and what was left of his left hand when to kisame clenched fist. He started kicking his chest.

" ohh little guppy this has been fun , You'd of made a half decent swords men if you had left us alone. "Kisame stabbed his sword into the ground and fished around menma's pocket for his waller .

(Great he's robbing me.) menma thought as his vision became grainy and he began to feel light headed.

Kisame read aloud his name ." Menma no last name . Hmm how sad, a little orphan with no one to morn him." Kisame shook menma's wallet ." Scratch that. A poor orphan."

Menma started seeing black spots as he began to passed out.

With one finale grunt , kisame tossed menma into snow.

The last thing he saw was his troop hiding behind a glacier.

Menma woke up in a deep dead forest . Ash and snow fell from the sky mixing together to make a gray floor . The sky was black but it was light out.

Menma started following a dirt road. As he moved forward it seemed as if the trees were following him. He couldn't pass a single one. How ever he made it into a cleaving .

In the center of the clearing was a giant iceberg with a stamp in the middle . Inside the iceberg were two red glowing ice .

The eyes spoke with a voice like crackling fire . **"so you finally visited me huh runt."**

Menma eyes widen . The power from the voice nearly knocked him back " who are you?"

The beast glared . **" I am the one who insights death, I am the one who mends you when you brake , I am the reason your in this land of snow."**

Menma stood up and tried to compose him self." If that was you huh, thanks , but why are you here and where is here?"

The red demon grunted. **"we are you inside your head boy , ever wonder about that seal that on your stomach? That's me, neat huh ."**

Menma was ready for bed he shook his head sighed ." This day .What's your name then?"

The red mass snarled at him. **" I am the Kyūbi , your kind referees to me as the nine tailed fox . "**

"Why is this the first time we're meeting."menmas head tilted to the side.

 **" your dying ."**

Menmas eyed the beast ." Well shit."

 **" mm yes your dying ... I could save you but meh." The kyūbas eye held a sences of amusement."**

Menma glared at him "then save me you mutt"

the kyūbi growled . **" Why should I ?"**

Menma bared his teeth" listen demon if I die what happens to you?"

" the kyūba red eyes squinted and a yawn bellowed from the ice. **" I die but reform, really it's not big deal."**

Menma his head hung low ."so thats it huh."

The nine tails smiled deeply ." **I could save you, but i want two things in return."**

Menmas eyes narrowed" oh yeah and what's that ?"

 **"First. I shall feel , smell, see, taste and hear every thing you do."**

"Fine. "menma sighed " easy enough."

The kyūba's red eyes darkened . **" second. at some point I will take control. I won't say when , why or for how long and you will have no memory of it."**

Menma Swiped his black hair out his eyes ."not much of a choice. But I want some rent . So pay up the chakra."

The kyūbas laughed hard **" Fine that's just fine , let this be the start of a beautiful friendship then."**

The world faded away.


End file.
